November 6, 2013 Main Event results
The November 6, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Time Warner Cable Arena in Charlotte, North Carolina on November 5, 2013. Summary The Prime Time Players tried to end their string of losses against Luke Harper & Erick Rowan, Nikki Bella faced off with Alicia Fox, and Hunico & Camacho sought a successful WWE Main Event debut against the high-flying Usos! The Prime Time Players have clashed with Luke Harper & Erick Rowan a number of times in recent weeks, including a few battles on WWE Main Event, but to no avail. Every time these tandems had locked up, The Wyatt Family members completely dominated Titus O’Neil & Darren Young. Refusing to accept their string of defeats against Harper & Rowan, The Prime Time Players entered Charlotte's Time Warner Cable Arena poised to shift the tide in their bitter rivalry. Although it initially seemed like the Wyatt Family powerhouses would once again prove their might, O’Neil & Young demonstrated that they've learned a few things about their opponents. Attempting to keep the battle balanced, O’Neil answered Harper & Rowan with powerful maneuvers of his own, while Young kept the match at a fast pace. Nevertheless, the true power of Rowan & Harper would be the undoing for The Prime Time Players. Even though they fared much better on this week's Main Event in this contest than in their previous skirmishes, The Wyatt Family remains the most dominant enigma in recent history. A powerful clothesline from Harper, followed by a big splash from Rowan, was enough for the victory, topped off with Sister Abigail's Kiss from Bray Wyatt. Looking to continue building momentum since her return from a career-threatening injury, Nikki Bella squared off against fellow former Divas Champion Alicia Fox on WWE Main Event. Set on making the Bella twin regret her return to competition, Alicia stepped into the squared circle with the fierceness that is characteristic of the former Divas Champion. Nikki remained aggressive as both Divas battled back and forth, building excitement among the WWE Universe. A string of high-impact maneuvers nearly secured victory for Alicia, but Nikki displayed her resilience and fought back, building the support of the crowd housed inside the Time Warner Cable Arena. Following a display of Nikki's athleticism, Alicia went for her patented Scissor Kick, but the attempt was countered into a face plant that enabled the beautiful Bella to secure the win. Mexican Superstars Hunico & Camacho made their WWE Main Event debuts this week, taking on one of the tag team division's top contenders, The Usos. The Juarez, Mexico, natives have been lifelong best friends, a trait that certainly matched up well against The Usos’ brotherly chemistry. Early in the match, Hunico's unorthodox style, coupled with Camacho's size and power, kept The Usos at bay and ultimately grounded. However, with the WWE Universe vocal in their support of the twin sons of Rikishi, momentum shifted in the brothers’ favor and a fast-paced offensive left their opponents recalibrating their strategy. Hunico & Camacho re-entered the battle and nearly claimed a huge victory following an assault that left The Usos reeling. Unable to adjust their own strategy, Jimmy and Jey relied on their resilience and chemistry to battle their way back from the brink of defeat. Failing to execute a double team maneuver, Hunico was met with a superkick from Jimmy Uso before Jey Uso soared through the air and claimed victory. Results ; ; *Dark match: Xavier Woods defeated El Local *The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (w/ Bray Wyatt) defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (12:06) *Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) defeated Alicia Fox (4:49) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Camacho & Hunico (14:06) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_058_Photo_01.jpg ME_058_Photo_03.jpg ME_058_Photo_04.jpg ME_058_Photo_07.jpg ME_058_Photo_11.jpg ME_058_Photo_17.jpg ME_058_Photo_20.jpg ME_058_Photo_21.jpg ME_058_Photo_22.jpg ME_058_Photo_23.jpg ME_058_Photo_24.jpg ME_058_Photo_27.jpg ME_058_Photo_31.jpg ME_058_Photo_32.jpg ME_058_Photo_33.jpg ME_058_Photo_38.jpg ME_058_Photo_42.jpg ME_058_Photo_43.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #58 results Category:2013 television events